A New Dawn
by FindMeInTheDark
Summary: A collection of poems dedicated to the Twilight Saga, all about the characters and events that occured...with a few twists here and there.
1. A New Dawn

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A New Dawn**

The end shall begin at Twilight  
>and start again at the Breaking Dawn<br>but not before the New Moon  
>and the total Eclipse by the end of the night.<p>

**Ummm…it kinda says it all really. Enjoy! :D**


	2. Jump

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The concept of the poem came from New Moon – not me.**

**J****ump**

She stands there, letting the wind consume her.  
>It is her most daring act.<br>She jumps, asking her love to let her go.  
>He promised to never return, but yet<br>He still haunts her.

As she falls, she says good-bye.  
>And in return, he tells her it is not the end.<br>Does she know the truth?  
>Together, they hit the water, letting it drag them.<br>Down, down they go, the black water taking them away,  
>Almost drowning to their bitter end.<br>And now, they'll always be together.

**This is just a little poem that I wrote a few months ago about Bella jumping from the cliff in La Push but Edward is suddenly there and he goes down with her. And he saves them both from dying. Simple ;)**


	3. To the End

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer…**

**To the End**

I love you, but I fear that this is the end  
>For the both of us in this dark dreary world.<br>I don't want this to be our last moment, love.  
>Together forever, nothing can tear us apart,<br>not even our worst nightmare can do it...E

And you, I want you to take care of her,  
>Make sure she's loved and knows my love and I love her.<br>She is our world, the very center of it.  
>Don't fail us, nor her, for nothing will ever be the same,<br>So go, and find what we couldn't...B

I'll do that if it comes to that last final moment,  
>But we're not there yet if you ask me.<br>Those things haven't tried anything yet, so wait.  
>Don't let them near her, and if a fight comes,<br>Just know that I won't let them lay a finger on her...J

**Another poem…this one occurs just before the confrontation with the Volturi, it's sort of what I think that Edward, Bella, and Jacob were thinking before any of it happened.**


	4. Live for Me

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight…**

**Live for Me**

Thump, thump, thump.  
>That's the sound your heart makes<br>When I'm near you.

Pop, sizzle, crack!  
>That's what I hear and feel as I hold you<br>When our skin touches.

But then...as our world comes crashing down...

Drip, drip, splash, crash!  
>That's what I hear towards the end<br>When the cup falls from your hand.

CRACK!  
>That's all I hear through your screams<br>When your spine breaks.

_SCREEECH!_  
>That's the sound of the hard skin makes<br>When I use my teeth to help bring our child into the world.

Huh, huh, huh.  
>That's the sound our daughter makes<br>When she breathes for the first time.

Thud...thud...thud...  
>That's the sound your heart makes<br>When it starts to slow.

And then, finally...

Thump, thump, thump.  
>That's the sound your heart makes<br>When I plunge my venom into it.

**Another poem, another day…This is a little onomatopoeia poem that I wrote at 2 o'clock in the morning this morning when I couldn't sleep… It's Edward describing everything he hears to Bella when their semi perfect world comes crashing down when Renesmee's sudden and violent birth occurs…**


	5. A Note to Edward

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Darkness in my heart,<br>eating away at all that is left,  
>taking all that made me whole.<strong>_

_**A crack, a fissure has opened  
>that cannot be closed.<br>It hurts and the pain won't go away.**_

_**He's gone and all is left is nothing,  
>only my fading memories,<br>taking everything of himself with him.**_

_**Happiness and love, gone,  
>replaced with only despair,<br>completely and utterly lost without him.**_

_**Where have you gone?  
>I love you, I need you.<br>Unable to live without you.**_

_**My world, incomplete.  
>My future, unknown.<br>My life, meaningless.**_

I can't go on anymore…it hurts so much, Edward. I'm sorry, but I can't exist in world where you don't. It's too late to save me, I'm already gone…

I'm in our meadow, Edward.

Come find me.

I'll always love you forever and ever, Edward. Always.  
>Forever yours, Bella<p>

* * *

><p>"Edward," Alice said, resting a hand on his shoulder. "What did her note say, Edward?" She watched as he crushed the note, stained with Bella's tears, into a ball in his fist. Slowly he turned to face her and the expression on his face scared her. It was completely empty, devoid of all emotion. He looked haunted by the dread from whatever was in her best friend's note.<p>

"Edward," she whispered, scared of whatever he would tell her.

He shook his head as the crumpled note fell from his hand. She picked the piece of paper up and smoothed it out. Alice read the poem and the parting words twice, not believing what was written there.

"Do you think she-?" Alice stopped abruptly as she was pulled away from the present, where she was with her brother in Bella's room, and into the future. Together, Edward and Alice watched the images flutter by in disbelieving horror.

"NO," he roared. "I won't let that happen!" Edward jumped from the window with Alice close on his heels and launched himself into the forest, running faster than he ever had before in his entire life since he had become a vampire. He wouldn't let Bella – _his_ Bella – kill herself because of a lie that he had planted in her head. He wouldn't let that happen because of a stupid attempt to try to keep her safe.

He could not allow her to take her own life.

A world without his Bella meant that it would be the end of him.

Minutes later he stopped at the edge of the meadow – their meadow – with Alice at his shoulder. Edward stood frozen as he listened to her sob into her hands. The sound clawed at his long deadened heart.

Slowly, he stepped into the meadow, leaving Alice to stand alone.

The rustle of the leaves made her freeze and drop the blade in shock. Slowly she turned her head towards the sound and gasped at what she saw.

Edward took a hesitant step toward her then another. He paused and took her in. She looked so sad and small, her body curled in toward itself the way it was. Unable to stay away from her a moment longer, Edward went to her, taking her into his arms.

Bella gasped as he pulled her into his arms, hugging her to his rock hard chest. "Edward," she sighed, hugging him back. "Edward, you came." He pulled back and took her fragile face into his hands.

"Of course I came, silly girl," Edward said, his eyes feasting on her beautiful tearstained face. He couldn't believe that he was ever able to leave his beautiful, beautiful Bella. "I lied, Bella. I lied to you that day in the forest and for that I am so sorry." Then he captured her lips with his in a fierce kiss that rivaled others from the past.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes, golden butterscotch meeting chocolate brown. "I only hope that you can forgive me for what I did."

Bella gave him a watery smile. "I already did. Just don't leave me, Edward."

"Never again," he said capturing her lips once more.

At the edge of the meadow Alice stood smiling at the two of them as she was sucked into another vision. This one much happier than the last.

* * *

><p><strong>As you can see, it is more than a poem this time. A poem within a suicide note addressed to our dear Edward. Did you cry because I know I did when I was writing this? I almost thought that I wouldn't be able to finish it...<strong>

**But anyway, I saw Breaking Dawn, and let me just say that it was the best one yet. And I cried like four or five times during the movie. The best parts were the wedding and the part where we saw Jacob imprinting on Renemee and she was all grown up. **

**I still hate him, but it was the only good he could do protecting Ness after all the heartbreak he caused.**

**So, yeah, you can review or tell me your fave part of BD **


	6. The Cullen Clan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight – it belongs to the talented Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>The Cullen Clan<strong>

C is for their courageous acts  
>U is for the unforgettable family<br>L is for the love they share  
>L is for how lovely and beautiful they are<br>E is for the eternity they shall live  
>N is for now and forever<p>

C is for the change they endured  
>L is for in love with them we are<br>A is for Alice  
>N is for you to never forget<p>

Together this spells what?

CULLEN CLAN!

* * *

><p><strong>Liked it? Hated it? Tell me in a review.<strong>


	7. Profess, Profess

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Profess, Profess<strong>

In your eyes, I find the light to my day,  
>And without you, all I see is darkness.<br>You remind me of the flowers of May,  
>Bright and lovely like Venus the goddess.<p>

When we touch, I feel an electric shock,  
>I can feel that spark every time we kiss.<br>You are beautiful like a peacock,  
>Looking at you gives me all I would miss.<p>

Here with you I am blissful and happy.  
>I want to marry you and make you mine.<br>The things I say may make me sound sappy,  
>But I want you to be my Valentine.<p>

Sleep now my dear without further ado,  
>For now, I am happy with only you.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This is just a little sonnet I wrote for Valentine's Day a long time ago…If you didn't know, it was Edward professing his love for Bella after the mishap in New Moon.<strong>


End file.
